Rise of Parthenos
by Demonfangs
Summary: Lloyd discovers a secret about the new world, while a new group of heroes travels to another.
1. Somthing Wrong

**Tales of Symphonia: Rise of Parthenos**

**Disclaimer:**** Demonfangs**_**:Hey everyone I just want to say, I don't own Tales of Symphonia, so stop bugging about it and read the story **_**(TT).**

**Chapter 1:**** Something Wrong**

**A/N: **Everyone here probably knows the backstory to Tales of Symphonia so I'm not going to bother with the explaining of all that crap.

It was late evening in the village of Isselia, and the brown haird teenager Lloyd had been spending all his spare time at the local librarey studying for upcoming exams. Rain had bribed him with an afterparty wich included steak, ribs, sandwiches, fresh salads, cake, and every other good food you can think of.

Lloyds stomach siad yes, but his brain (knowing how bad Rain's cooking was) siad no. Unfortunatly for Lloyd his brain was to weak to overpower his masive apitite.

"Arrrgh! This is hopeless!" shouted Lloyd as he threw his book to the ground "How am I supposed to remember all this junk!"

Lloyd looked down at the book and noticed something odd.

"_Whats this?"_ Lloyd thought to himself _"Theres a gap in Sylverant's histery?"_

As Lloyd picked up the book Genis walked into the room. "Lloyd! We've been looking everywhere for you!"

"We've?" asked startled. The swordsman looked around the room for a second person.

"Hay, Genis have you found Lloyd yet?" asked the ditssy voice of Collete (Sylverants former chosen) "Oh, hi Lloyd."

Genis looked cuiriosly at Lloyd. "What are you dooing in a library Lloyd? You hate reading."

Lloyd's history spoke for itself for as long as annyone can remember he hade never been very smart. In fact all his schoolwork had been graded D or F with the occasionall but very rare C.

"Oh that. I was studying for the exams."

Genis gave Lloyd an "O.M.G. your stupid look. "Umm, Lloyd. The exams were three days ago."

"WHAT?!?!" Lloyd lookd at Collete hoping it was a joke, but all she did was nod her head and look disapointed in him.

"sorry, Lloyd."

"Whatever that's not important any more, look at this."

Genis looked at the tittle of the book that lLloyd handed him "Happy Math Is Fun, Lloyd I think you need to take a break from studying."

"What? Oh, sorry that's the wrong book. This is the one you need to see."

Collete grabed the book and flipped throuhg the pages "This is amazing Lloyd…"

She looked up at him with a smile "You're reading a book with no pictures!"

"Realy!" Genis asked in a state of shock.

"NO, NOT THAT! LOOK AT PAGE 458!"

It didn't take much to impress Collete but Genis on the other hand wasn't often impressed with Lloyds "not very" inteligents. "Amazing, Lloyd, you found this on youre own?"

Collete looked at Genis "I don't get it."

**Lloyd: "Hey, stop that!" walks into room.**

**Demonfangs: "WHAT THE CRAP!!! (00)"**

**Lloyd: "Exactly! Stop writing insults about me in your story! ( )"**

**Demonfangs: "Why should I liston to you? I've got the keyboard. "**

**Lloyd: -pulls out sward and starts to hack at the keyboard.**

**Demonfangs: "……… Review please."**


	2. Terrin Burling

Tales of Symphonia: Rise of Parthenos

**Tales of Symphonia: Rise of Parthenos**

**Disclaimer:**_** I own nothing but my own charactors.**_

**Chapter 2: ****Terrin Burling**

**A/N: **I'm not entirely sure if I mentioned this in the last chapter, but this story takes place 3 years after the original.

_**Same time: Ozzette**_

**New Charachtor**

**Name:** Terrin Burling

**Age: **17

**Hair Coler: **Aurbin

**Eye Coler: **Blue

**Place Of Birth: **Ozzette

**Class:** Swordsman

**Occupation: **Participation in the rebuilding of Ozzette

Terrin had been working hard for the last couple of years to help rebuild the town of Ozzette, it had taken a long time but he and the rest of the town had finally restored the town to its former glory. He looked at the town from the rooftop of his house, in the center of the town was a statue of the towns founder Persea Combatier.

"Looks nice, doesn't it?" said a siad the voice of a young woman.

Terrin turned to see the face of the first friend he'd made since his home was destroyed by Mithos. "Wren?"

**New Charachtor**

**Name: **Wren Aoyama

**Age: **17

**Hair Coler:** Light Brown

**Eye Coler: **Green

**Place Of Birth: **Mizuho

**Class: **Ninja

**Occupation: **Organization of Mizuho's information archives

"You did a good job."

"Hi. What are you doing in Ozzette?"

Wren gave Terrin a dissapointed look "Am I not supposed to be here

"It's getting dark already." Said Terrin getting to his feet.

"Whats your point? Am I not allowd to see you once in a while?"

"Yes, but aren't you worried about walking through the forest at night? I heard there was something in there attaking people who traval alone."

"I heard about that to, but I was fine coming over here wasn't I? And if youre so wprried about me why don't you come back with me."

Terrin blushed furiusly "I, I never said I was woried about you…" Wren let out a small laugh wich made Terrin feel even more embarest. "You're strong enoough to prtect yourself from whatever it is."

"Well of caurse I am, but I'd still feel saffer if I had a friend with me." Said Wren, as if were hopeing Terrin would come.

"EEEEEEP!" screemed a terrifide voice.

"What was that?" asked Wren looking in the direction of the screem.

"I'm not sure but it sounds like somones in trouble."

"Should we help?"

"What do you think?" asked Terrin jumping down from the rooftop.

"Hey wait for me!"

The two friends ran toward the forest not knowing of what might be wiating for them. Wren looked at Terrin as they ran, he seemed like he was pretty confedent with himself.

"LLOYD THIS IS INCREADABLE! HOW DID YOU FIND THIS?!" screamed Raine more exited than cafinated chipmunk that just found an acorn.

"All I was doing was studying." Siad Lloyd unimpresed with Raines obsesion.

"What I want to know is, why hasn't anyone payed any attention to this before?" Raine looked at the textbook curiusly. "I'm amazed I didn't find it first, why wouldn' anyone record the seperation of the worlds?"A long silence past over the room everyone wanted to know the answer.

"Maby they just forgot to record it." Colette suggested unsure of her analissis.

"Well whatever it is, I'm sure it can wait till tomorrow, It's getting late." Rain shut the book and put it on a near-by shelf. "Genis I think it's time you go to bed, I'll see the rest of you tomorrow."

Lloyd and Colette thanked their teacher for the help and left. Lloyd looked at Colette "I hope this turns out getting us out of classes like last time."

**Demonfangs: "Well, second chapter the story's finnaly moving."**

**Lloyd: "What's with the missing piece of histery thing?" **

**Demonfangs: "You'll find out it leads to a pretty interesting event that explanes the seperation of the worlds. Review please." ()**


End file.
